


【忌逍】教主的心思（十一）正文车

by zhuzhongminzi



Category: minzi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 02:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19264180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuzhongminzi/pseuds/zhuzhongminzi





	【忌逍】教主的心思（十一）正文车

待众人离开，小教主就手忙脚乱的抽出他的腰封，他随意穿着单衣，衣带本就系的不大紧，这轻轻一抽便剥出一身泛着绯红的匀称骨肉来，衣襟已尽数滑落，春色一览无余。

杨逍素来苍白的脸颊上如染生脂，红晕蜿蜒，有如红玉暖雪，春温琉璃，长发凌乱的散在枕边，乌黑掩盖住雪白，亦如墨染生宣，走笔处尽显缠绵，烛火中，似晕出柔波千顷，却是一半天生端庄，一半含蓄风情。

小教主修习九阳神功，本就体内阳气激荡，哪里见得了这样的活色生香，只感情欲铺天盖地地涌来，如炸了火星，从心头的草堆上噼里啪啦的烧开，体内似有未经驯化的滔天欲望苏醒，冲动又疯狂，湿热的深吻散落下来，从精致的锁骨，裸露的胸膛，纤韧的腰肢，再到结实的小腹，细细密密地吻着，任性的想将爱欲渗入他身上的每寸肌肤，狂热而野蛮，却又不乏温柔的细腻。

张无忌倒是个童子身，这等春事他并无实际经验，但见这满眼桃花撩目，他狂热地吻了几遍也青涩难当该往哪处再下手才合适，好在他曾在明教密道内的石缝间，偶拾了一本春宫图，也不知是不是成昆当年和阳夫人幽会时遗留之物，虽只是随意翻看了两遍，但他记忆力惊人，领悟力也极强，在这情火熬的他浑身经骨都成了枯枝后，什么武功秘籍一概不记得了，春宫图倒清晰在目。

他瞧见杨逍那雪白胸膛间挺立的乳尖，珠圆玉润，玲珑饱满的，便凑上搂捻，又吮吸了几下，抿在唇齿间勾添逗弄，若隐若现的甜丝丝的气息在舌尖蔓延起来，不一会，上面就泛起了漂亮的樱桃色，如玉色的嫩梅， 沁着一抹媚人的湿意，他忍不住一口咬住了这沁香的红果。

“唔……”不知是这一口咬的狠了，杨逍疼的几分清醒，还是这毒性时断时续的，他闷哼了一声，身子微颤，神色迷离间睁开了双眸，意识渐渐有所恢复。

“教主？”杨逍见张无忌趴在自己身上，一身衣服脱的不上不下，两人视线交汇，小教主眼眶通红，深邃的眉目里，幽光明灭，盛着一股说不清的迷恋痴情。

月色生烟，花落指间……小教主又听杨逍唤自己，正要继续吻他唇瓣，俯身却见他愣愣看着自己，水润的眸子里满是差异的神色，登时头皮一炸，下意识手忙脚乱的从他身上翻起，拉过自己凌乱的衣裳，不知所措。

真是，他叹了一口气，气恼起自己怎么就退缩了，明明是想帮他解毒，这会却狼狈的像是个被当场捉奸的淫贼，他支支吾吾的解释道:

"杨，杨伯伯? 杨伯伯无忌不是有意冒犯……是，是因为杨伯伯被人下了催情毒，无忌担心……"

 

也不知杨逍是否有听进，他只感自己口干舌燥，身子软绵无力，意识虽清醒，然先前那万蚁咬噬的诡异酥麻并未消除，身下似又暗潮涌动，难以抑制的湿热灼烧感从跨下一路蔓上眉间。

他挣扎着想要起身，却是一阵天旋地转，小教主连忙拥过他，但见他白皙的肌肤上透着丝丝蜜桃般的绯红，仍是一片滚烫。

“杨伯伯先躺着，你的毒还没……”

怀中人微喘，低眉间发觉自己竟一丝不挂，下意识的慌乱起来，一把推开小教主，双手按到了床沿纱幔间，强行让自己稳住身体，他浑身微颤，摇摇欲坠，指尖扯着纱幔，欲深深嵌入木床间，唇齿间艰难的吐出几个字

‘’教主……杨某失礼了……

“杨伯伯不要介意——”话语间又长臂一伸，将杨逍拥入自己怀中。凑近他白净的脖间，密密实实地吻他的劲侧。

‘’‘’教主……请教主松手……‘’ 杨逍伸手抵住他的肩膀，奈何他实在是全身酥软使不上半点力气，想推，却推不开，想挣，也挣不脱。

“杨伯伯等一下……让无忌来帮你”

小教主见他已然是毒物控制情动又起，煎熬难耐，怎能受的住他受苦，想着哪怕是被他反抗也要强行交合。

他迎面扑上，整个人压到杨逍身上，两人顺势一同倒在了床上，膝盖抵上他的腿根，双臂紧抱着肩膀，连带手臂也禁锢得无法动弹，犹如将他钉到床板上，热烈毫无顾忌的吻侵占了他的口腔，一手又胡乱向他身下探去，腿间已是洇迹一片。

杨逍思想抗拒着，饥渴的身体却如寻得沙漠中的绿洲，他双腿如嫩藤一般缠上张无忌的腰肢，急切回应他的深吻，两人相互吮吸，舌尖缠绕，诚实贪婪地接受他的爱抚，他开始无法接受这样淫乱荒唐的自己，浑身舒坦却又满心厌恶，无尽的羞耻感直逼的他丧失理智。

‘’住手！”脑海中只有一个念头，他要终止自己这个大逆不道，淫慌无耻的举动，杨逍指尖无意识地真气凝结，震的案台上的茶具生生碎裂，片片利刃竟向他们俩人飞来。

张无忌没料到他竟排斥至此，惊骇中连忙护住他身体，破损的瓷片极速飞旋，连张无忌都无法幸免半裸的身上划过几道血痕，他周身真气流转，将碎片一挡而过，丝毫未触碰到怀中人身上。

‘’杨伯伯？杨伯伯可有受伤”他紧张的细细查看，又探过他脉象，生怕他这一时急剧提气，伤到受损的心脉。

"请教主恕罪——"杨逍意识到自己伤了张无忌，神色焦急，伸手想查看他身上的划痕，然身子却是虚弱到连抬手都做不到。

‘’杨伯伯，你是讨厌无忌吗？‘’像个无辜的孩子，阴影中被遮掩住的眼睛是茫茫荡荡的，仿佛隔了一层水雾。

……

杨逍背过脸，不敢直视小教主的眼睛，他怕让他看见自己的心虚与脆弱，心里酸酸胀胀，似被巨石碾压……

许久，他嘴角抽搐，闭目说道:

‘’是——可以放手了吧‘’ 语气决绝又悲痛，他似乎听见了自己心碎的声音，比瓷器碎片更尖锐，比冰雪消融更刺耳。

小教主点了点头，搂住他身子的手臂却纹丝不动，眼底流光闪动。

"杨伯伯，你讨厌无忌，无忌会出去，但一定要让我确认你安然无恙，否则我决不放手。"

"请教主容我独自一人静静吧——" 催情毒却是折磨着他生不如死，他不知道这般还能坚持多久，担心下一秒又会顷刻失去理智。

张无忌如何看不出他实在难以支撑，浑身颤抖不止，呼吸急促，冷汗岑岑，眼里氤氲欲滴，分明视线模糊，神志不属，却愣是要强撑着那口气。

虽在极力控制身体，杨逍的指尖还是不自觉地游走到了张无忌的下腹，他渴求被爱抚……

‘’教主……我实在……实在不想让你看见我现在这个样子……请教主体恤，让杨某留个尊严吧‘’

近乎哀求，他喘息着话不能连，意识间全力抵抗着这化骨蚀心的催情痛苦，脑中混沌一片，目光失了焦距，心中气血上涌，难以装下这样败坏论常的念想。

张无忌心疼的无以复加，莹亮的泪水滚出了眼眶。他心高气傲的左使何时用这般语气对人说过话，他紧紧搂着杨逍，一丝不苟地说道

‘’杨伯伯，在我面前，你又何须这般坚持……我是你的教主，我有守护你的权力"

杨逍见他用湿润的，哀求的眼神望着自己，心如死灰般的沉静，满眼满心尽是一份对自己的海誓山盟。

他心头一揪，也蓦的生疼。

‘’‘教主，你当年不远万里将不悔送回我身边，又救了明教，杨某本就无以回报，如何配得上你这般待我……"

“杨伯伯，你知我的心意吗，那日对你说的话绝不是戏言，我说到做到！不论你心里是只容纪姑姑还是只念献身明教，我只求杨伯伯别赶走无忌，让我留在你身边照顾你" 

小教主目光坚定又执着，星辰般的幽邃双眸中，楚梦云雨，似藏着此生所有的巫山与沧海。

"教主……"

张无忌感到杨逍的身子不再挣扎，依偎到了自己胸膛，眼角亦如染了嫣红，他轻柔吻上，一路缱绻至腰间，缠绵于腿跟两侧，而后让他转身，顺着光滑的脊背，微微啃咬他的蝴蝶骨，最后停留于那露出的雪玉臀瓣间，落下滚烫的烙印。

他以唇尖摩挲他臀上细嫩的肌肤，又轻轻剥开那颤抖的玉辦，见那密穴里已微微沁出些许柔色的玉露来，如雨膏烟腻，张无忌耐心地爱抚着，以舌尖轻搅隐穴，牵连起穴口敏感的嫩肉，带过一阵轻颤，和令人脸红的粘腻水声。

"嗯，唔……"

杨逍从未被如此对待过，这羞涩的温柔让他下意识扭动腰肢想要避开臀上的亲吻，却又偏偏无法拒绝。他的腰如柳条太软太韧，刚扭过一侧很快又被张无忌擒回握在掌心间。他想要撑起身体，奈何毒物催情，撩人春水早已渗入骨髓，全身酥软，他只能将脸深埋入枕间，压抑着那漏出的一两声羞意的呻吟。

 

张无忌目光划过他清俊的眉眼，白皙的胸膛，循到那细瘦柔韧的腰，他只感到自己身下那事物已硬的发疼，他小心翼翼地用一指试了试，确认杨逍并无太过反应，便又插入了一指，修长的指尖搅入他柔软臀瓣，那未经人事的密穴紧窄，将张无忌的手指牢牢地圈住，他缓慢移动着，感受到包裹住自己手指的穴道中逐渐分泌出些许黏液后他又添了一指。

杨逍不知道他年少的小教主到底是从何处学来这些浪的不像话的动作，还如火纯青，要是让他知道是光明顶上哪个混子给教主弄的秘籍，他非要把此人给拍死不可。他只得深埋在枕间咬牙忍着，唇间都被压得发白，肩线微微颤抖。

然还未回神就感到一个滚烫的炙热之物势破竹地直往自己身体里捣，杨逍眼前发黑，脑中似无数烟花炸裂，那全身万蚁吞噬般的灼热难耐似得到了前所未有的满足，然后便是排山倒海的疼，他难以忍受，不由自主地紧紧掐着张无忌的手臂，上面斑驳的留下点点殷红，他想喊却痛的说不出话，嗓子里的声色抖得沙哑湿润，只挤出支离破碎的言语。

"教主……别……别这样"

张无忌自己也难耐，细密的汗珠落满了全身，杨逍那处从未承欢过，实在太过紧致，身下的事物箍的他生疼，快意如春潮，携着九阳神功的真气在体内激荡，似蹿着惊涛波浪，劈头盖脸的往他身上砸，有谁知道他有多爱护身下之人，他又是如何拼命忍着保持清醒，才没有让这汹涌彭拜的占有欲将他捣鼓到神色恍惚。

两人身体都湿漉漉的潮，心头的痴云腻雨满溢而出，被煨的滚烫， 眼波是软的，骨头是酥的，他俯身在杨逍耳边轻喃，声音又软又柔

"杨伯伯忍一下..."

话语未落便狠狠握着他的腰肢冲撞起来，杨逍被他这突如其举动整的不知所措，他受不住这般凶狠的动作，眼角泛起了檀红，眸子里覆上了一层情动的水膜，他下意识地将脚裸勾在他的腰侧，想阻止他放慢速度。

明教的光明左使那是人人皆知的大魔头，气性高傲，可到了他这个盖世神功的小教主身下，也只能是铁骨铮铮都被揉成了艳骨芳芳。

"教主……慢些......"

张无忌疾风骤雨的顶弄，杨逍只感五脏六腑似都要错位，浑身上下都泛起薄红，内壁被撑的又酸又胀，紧致高热的涌道里春池滑腻，层层叠叠的快感逼得他齿间都一阵阵的打颤，腰身脚趾都痉挛的蜷缩起来，痛和快撕扯着理智，让他直上云霄又石沉入海，他喉咙中细细呜咽着，这羞耻之事仿佛刻入脑海，臊的他无地自容，他只能被动承受着一波又一波的冲击，启唇微喘，求饶般对他的小教主低语

"无忌...太快了...你慢点……唔..."

交合处已然是一片泥泞，水光淋漓，筋骨寸寸酥软，张无忌抽出又捣入，每一回都在最深处，只感身下的人徒然一阵剧烈的痉挛，耳边传来轻声的销魂低吟，两人下腹处已然一片白浊，滚烫的玉液从体内湿答答满溢出去...

 

清风明月，烛火下，半壁澜影入心墙，一室秋水清波...

"身体可好些了？" 

杨逍被张无忌护在怀里，像一只温顺的奶猫，半睁的眼眸间含着一潋湖光，乖顺至极。

额上汗津一片，满头青丝凌乱，张无忌用发梳替他梳理发丝，随意束起，又取了水，一勺勺喂他喝了些，忧他初次身下不适，便找来药盒中备好的羊脂膏，帮他轻揉了几下。

"教主……" 杨逍凝视着他，又忽低避开眼神，低声说了句:

"多谢——" 睫羽上闪烁着揉碎的湿意光点，眸里似盛着温润的烟雨。

来——" 张无忌伸手，欲抬起他的脚腕。

"去哪?" 杨逍迷糊地问着，声色如日出云雾，软软糯糯。

我抱杨伯伯去沐浴……"小教主目光温柔又平静，好像要将他整个人装进眼里。

"等一下，教主，我自己可以走，这般抱着要让他们看见……" 

"看见又如何，左使说教规里对教主无理的该怎样" 

"你这般任性我也头疼……"

他素爱干净，这两人云雨高唐了不知几时，只感浑身粘烦，本也是想沐浴，不料他这小教主还嫌两人房内歪腻不够，这会还要当着下属的面，实在让他也颇恼了。他其实不知，先前毒伤发作，呕血昏迷，小教主日日侍奉，这抱他一事在明教众人眼中早就是家常便饭，见怪不怪了。

"好好好，教主我错了——我给我心爱的杨左使赔不是" 见他不悦，张无忌自是不敢得寸进尺，他松开手，让他坐回了床榻。

可他这身子欠安，先不说中毒后如何费神抵制，光是被张无忌这九阳神功附体的狼崽折腾了几刻，脚下哪里还站的稳，一只脚刚落地，又一下栽倒到小教主怀中。

"教主，我……" 杨逍蹙眉，神色尴尬。

"咳咳，这下我是不得不抱了啊——"小教主真是乐开了花

 

新雪初霁，满月当空，初春的雪揉着月光，温和、静谧、如丝细若，轻纱般薄薄的洒下来，带着一缕寒意，清清冷冷，又夹杂着一丝柳树新芽的清香。

帘帐后流出微微的暖色，水光浮动，人影戳戳，白檀缭绕……

杨逍秀目微闭，水声微动间隐现他均匀的骨架，印着红痕的结实肌肤上，滚动着颗颗水珠，略沾水汽的青丝随意散落，紧贴在滑腻的脊背之上，几缕发丝漂浮水面，若隐若现…

小教主只觉得这光影间的身影，美得撩拨心弦，他忍不住又伸手荡入水中，手间缠绕发丝，贴上自己脸颊，但见杨逍低头，身子微侧向桶壁

"可是困了?"

毒伤未除，身子本就极易疲惫，方才又与张无忌鱼水折腾，这会在这宜人的水汽氤氲中杨逍也确实挡不住席卷而来的阵阵困意。

"杨伯伯，我扶你起来，泡久了水凉"

这初春融雪湿寒，张无忌忧他碰凉染风寒，话语间已握住他的手腕，又替他把了把脉，他特意吩咐侍从在木桶里放入白菊、五味子、沉香这些安神的药材，好让他身体能够完全放松下来。

"教主，你去休息吧，我自己可以"

杨逍按着桶壁缓慢起身，清瘦挺拔的身体上沾着水珠和些许药瓣，水珠一滴滴的顺着发梢流淌而下。

尚未完全站起，他只感身体已被人拥过，铺天盖地的暖意袭来，柔软的沐巾已自上而下将他裹的严实，小教主将他横抱出水中，稳稳地置于一旁的简易软榻上。

"我不累，等你睡了我回去处理教务——"

他单膝跪地，取过木置物盘中的帕子，细致地替他擦拭身子，从脖颈到胸口，从手指到脚趾，清澈的目光里透着温柔的虔诚。

杨逍侧身，并未言语，只静静凝视着他，微垂的眸子，浓黑睫毛如鸦羽，明亮的火光也不抵他眸子晶莹璀璨，似漾一泓秋水，时光放佛倒流，让他念起坐忘峰春日中，那衣衫褴褛的纯真少年。

"教主，你当真想这样一直和我一起"

张无忌迎上他的目光，星辰遗落般的眸子里流露着一抹忧伤。

"杨伯伯不准反悔，刚你可依我了啊"

杨逍长睫轻颤，遮住了那双细长眸子中缓缓沁出的温柔与宠溺，他闭目轻叹

"教主，我知你心地纯朴，如你是觉得明教之事对不住我，大不必如此，我心有数，明教最终怎样不是你我可以掌握的，我恐陪不了你多久，又何必让你伤心"

在入明教的那刻起，熊熊烈火中，他就早已以身相许，生与死，爱与恨对自己而言不过是过眼云烟，他孑然一身，冷傲疏狂惯了，也从未想过有日自己也会成为他人守护对象，他迷惘，他彷徨，他想挣脱，他想逃避，然而蓦然回首却发现自己早已深深沉沦，也许有的人总是会把真心话藏得很深很深。

张无忌替他系好衣带，将湿漉的发尾撩起，为他试去发上的水汽，又伸手抚过他鬓角垂落的长发，将他迎面抱了个满怀，细细秘密的吻留恋着他的眉眼，语气坚定不容置疑。

"杨伯伯，不论你拒绝无忌多少次，无忌还是只有那句话，除非死别，绝不生离，纵使你到天涯海角，我也定追你到天荒地老"

年轻的教主眸子中映着烛光，瞳孔中也好似燃着火焰。 杨逍放佛是他眼底心上燃着的一盏长明灯，经年不灭的燃着，烧的不是灯油，而是他自己的心魂。

他确是爱的极深，爱的极烈

他想守着这个孤单的身影， 为他倾尽所有，遮他半世流离，陪他赏春花望秋月，守他一生安好，直到黄土白骨……

杨逍闭目，心中情愫涌动，如一世繁华落水三千 泛起层层漪涟。

晓芙，这孩子当年我将他拉入这险恶洪波，他不怨我，反倒对我回以如此真挚。从不谙世事的少年，到如今的人心所向，历尽千帆，待我的一颗真心却始终如一，我终是不忍辜负……

许久，他起身缓缓行礼——

"教主，那……"他停顿了一下，似在犹豫什么，神色飘忽不定，而后又一如既往的淡然道

"那杨逍恭敬不如从命了——"浅浅的笑容晕着一抹极淡的嫣红浮上他清俊白皙的脸庞，水润的星眸中略染着几分不甘的隐涩。

月色柔和而清新，一泓乍暖还寒的春水，映着岸上堆雪繁花，笼罩在轻纱似的烟雾中，春意盈盈，木桶水光中倒影着少年的身影。

"杨伯伯依我了?"年轻的教主笑靥如花，前一秒的落寞已被欣喜与热烈狠狠碾碎，心头如蜜丝萦绕，俯身又恋上他的双唇。

"我刚有这么说吗……杨逍挑眉瞥了小教主一眼，有意避开他炽热的目光，指尖下意识地轻饶着小簇须，眼里似笑非笑的一副清冷之色。

小教主忽地沉默了……眼眶里似有水光隐动，委屈不安似一个遭人遗弃的孩子。

杨逍嘴角微扬，迟疑着伸出手臂，抚上小教主白皙的脸庞 "天荒地老，呵，教主我怕你了——" 云淡风轻说着，却是眉目柔情绰绰，似水满盈。

"杨伯伯真是就不能说一句恋无忌的话——"

小教主忍不住开怀欢笑，他这左使才高气清的，即使心绪万千，也仍是不动声色，他总想把这样的他搂在怀中千宠万爱，他握住杨逍微凉的手，十指相扣，默契与情动无声无息地渲染开来，犹如枯木逢春。

"我命人煨了药膳米粥，杨伯伯一会可要好好吃，不然我定罚四门 "他厮磨上杨逍的耳畔，又柔腻上那雪白细腻的耳根，唇间轻吮着，约莫是亢奋的激情还未逍褪小教主突然觉得他有很多话想和他的左使说。

"杨伯伯，等尘埃落定我们俩找个世外桃源一起住可好？""  
"坐忘峰景色也很好，无忌就是觉得昆仑山上寒露重，不适合你养伤，我在武当山时，曾寻到山下一处修竹茂林，那里四季如春，不如我们就选那……"  
"我可以整个雅致竹舍，曲觞流水……"

……

"呵，好——"

杨逍这会实在困乏的厉害了，也听不清他絮絮叨叨的说了些什么，低低随口糊应着，眼眸微垂，身子沉沉靠在了小教主的肩头。

"杨伯伯?"小教主摩挲着杨逍的脸庞，贪恋着他精致的容颜，舍不得移开视线，神色飘渺如雾般的迷离柔和，缠绵不断得令人无法忘怀。

帘外不知何时落雨了，今夜的初春格外醉人，轻风拂过，山朦胧、水朦胧、树朦胧，一袭白衣，束冠长发染风而动，他怀抱一人，缓缓走进这烟雨春色里……


End file.
